


Nei tuoi occhi vedo solo amore

by Stephlou2930



Category: Carol (2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-13 07:16:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18936055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stephlou2930/pseuds/Stephlou2930





	Nei tuoi occhi vedo solo amore

“Sai che è un mese che ci conosciamo?”

“Davvero? Già è passato un mese che ti sopporto?

Carol le diede le spalle offesa mettendo il broncio

Therese l’abbracciò da dietro sfiorando col naso i suoi capelli color miele. Inebriandosi col loro profumo.

“Come potrei dimenticare quel giorno? Mi sei entrata nella pelle, nel cuore, nell’anima; non so cosa mi hai fatto ma non potrei più vivere senza di te” disse portando la donna sul letto.

Le sfilò le calze di seta baciando la caviglia pulsante, aprendo le gambe succhiando e mordendo facendosi strada sulla candida pelle ora cinta di rosso.

“Therese non dovevi andare via…..” disse ansimando, mentre la giovane la denudava.

“Non ora che sei così bagnata per me” disse sfacciatamente sollevando una delle gambe della bionda portandola sulla sua spalla. Le sue dita accarezzavano e premevano la sua pelle e lungo i contorni, baci frementi echeggiavano nell’aria.

“Therese non puoi fare così….. volevo fosse tutto perfetto. Avrei acceso le candele….” E Therese affondò il viso nella sua carne facendo gemere la bionda. “Avrei preso dello champagne” e un nuovo sussulto fece fremere il corpo dell’amante. “Cucinato per te…” …….Ohh, Dio…. Th Therese!.....” riuscì a gridare mentre due dita della giovane la portavano all’orgasmo riempendola a ritmo del suo respiro. 

Therese baciò Carol teneramente e si persero una nelle braccia dell’altra in un sonno ristoratore.

Non passò molto tempo che bussarono insistentemente alla porta.

Therese si alzò senza alcuna voglia, si coprì con una tunica di Carol e andò ad aprire.

Era una consegna. Fiori di gelsomino e lavanda erano poggiati in un grosso cesto e sopra di loro troneggiava un biglietto. 

Therese diede la mancia al fattorino ringraziò e poi lesse il biglietto a lei indirizzato:

“Ti guardo e vorrei perdermi nel tuo sguardo  
nei tuoi occhi verdi che mi riscaldano il cuore  
ma temo la vertigine e  
L’irrequieta speranza di un salto nel buio  
Ma poi non resisto e nel profondo tremo  
Un sentimento sopito si arrampica tra le spine della mia vita  
E nel mio petto ti stringo dolcemente, finalmente mia  
E poi mi perdo nella tua anima che solo il tuo sguardo può svelare”  
Con Amore Carol

Le lacrime solcarono il viso della giovane; la loro storia non era semplice e troppe obiezioni potevano minarla (la differenza d’età, la società, l’odio di Harge e la perdita di Rindy) ma di una cosa erano certe entrambe: dell’amore che l’una sentiva per l’altra.

Therese voleva svegliare la sua amata e mostrarle di nuovo il suo amore ma decise di rendere quel giorno speciale. Si vestì e uscì di fretta, in silenzio per non svegliare la sua Carol.

Ormai la sera era sopraggiunta.

La bionda si svegliò delusa di essere nel letto da sola. Le lenzuola profumavano ancora di Therese e lei pigramente si avvolse in esse per saggiare ancora la sua presenza.

Si alzò e andò a fare un bagno. “Sarà andata via mentre dormivo” pensò non trovando tracce della giovane nell’appartamento.

Quando uscì avvolta nel vapore e in un asciugamano trovò la stanza colma di candele profumate e petali di rose che tracciavano una via.

Seguì curiosa la scia rossa fuoco tracciata sul pavimento sino al loro letto. Sul letto vi era uno stupendo vestito lungo fino ai piedi e con una scollatura profonda, nei toni intriganti dell'oro, del bronzo, del nero e del rosso e un biglietto: “Indossalo per me e segui le candele” Carol si stupì della bellezza dell’abito e della scelta audace della giovane donna.

L’abito non poteva essere indossato con della biancheria intima fasciava il corpo e aveva una scollatura molto profonda che non lasciava nulla all’immaginazione.

Indosso' l’abito e i suoi sandali Jimmy Choo oro e il suo inconfondibile profumo.

Si pettinò i capelli all’indietro come amava la sua giovane amante e si tinse le labbra di un rosso brillante e agli occhi solo un filo di trucco. Sembrava una Venere.

Pienamente soddisfatta del risultato seguì la scia di candele che continuavano al di fuori dell’appartamento. Petali e candele si alternavano su per le scale fino a giungere alla porta del loro terrazzo superiore. 

Spalancò la porta e trovò Therese ad attenderla.

L’intero terrazzo era stato sistemato per l’occasione vasi di rose rosse facevano bella mostra ai lati di un tavolo apparecchiato per una sontuosa cena, candele profumate e champagne facevano da ornamento e una dolce musica risuonava. Il cielo era limpido e le stelle crearono l’atmosfera adatta all’evento.

Therese era splendida nel suo vestito di pizzo nero a sottoveste e Carol non potè che sorriderle per la bella sorpresa.

“Therese è tutto così…..”

“Favoloso” disse la giovane mostrando le sue fossette con un ampio sorriso

“Si, credo sia il termine adatto” disse Carol avvicinandosi alla ragazza “E’ tutto per me?”

“E’ tutto per noi. E se tu vorrai sarà per la vita” disse baciandola teneramente.

Carol annuì e dolcemente si perse negli occhi della giovane che iniziò a baciarla con passione.

Solo la luna e le stelle furono testimoni del loro amore.


End file.
